


Alone

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first poem I wrote for Kirk/Spock.  Spock knows what it is like to be alone, and his thoughts while he reflects, are of who he is, and someone he has feelings for. </p><p>The poem has a second piece, written a year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

                                    ALONE

Alone in the dark what do you see?

I see nothing for darkness surrounds me.

Alone in the light what do you see?

I see more light it's all around me.

Alone what do you hear?

I hear nothing for deafness has silenced me.

Alone what do you taste?

I taste nothing for bitterness escapes me.

Alone what do you smell?

I smell nothing for my senses have left me.

Alone what do you feel?

I feel nothing for nothingness is less than me.

Alone what do you need?

I need nothing for no one cares for me.

Alone what do you fear?

I fear nothing, but death is a constant, and always upon me.

Alone whom do you love?

If I could, I would love thee...

 

  
[P](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=1630&textsize=0&chapter=2)art Two...

 Alone in the dark, what do you see?  
I see the darkness, as I live in its obscurity.  
  
Alone in the light what do you see?  
I see light so bright, it blinds me.  
  
Alone, what do you hear?  
I hear their laughter as they mock me.  
  
Alone, what do you feel?  
We are taught not to. It is our way you see.  
  
Alone what do you smell?  
I smell his scent, forever etched in memory.  
  
Alone what do you fear?  
I fear he knows what I wish, and will reject me.  
  
Alone what do you taste?  
Bitter tears, as they slide down my face so easily.  
  
Alone whom do you love?  
Jim, only him, for eternity.

 


End file.
